


I've got a secret picking at my brain

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 4, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batfam band au? Batfam band au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a secret picking at my brain

**Author's Note:**

> written for my trope bingo card, but mostly for likewinning and to get the idea out of my head.

“Dammit,” Dick swears and the music comes to a screeching halt. “Who’s screwing up? Because it isn’t me this time.”

He turns to Steph and she scowls. “Not _me_. Why do you assume it’s me? That’s some sexist bullshit, man.”

Dick sighs. He doesn’t even look at Tim because no, it’s more likely that he screwed up and didn’t realize it than Tim missing a chord. Tim’s a freaking prodigy. He can play any instrument in the room, he just likes the way the bass feels in his hands. You don’t question the prodigy. 

So, he turns to Jason. 

Jason flips him off. 

Behind Dick, Damian scoffs. “It was Todd. He keeps staring at Drake’s ass and throwing the rhythm off.” He sneers as Jason looks at him like he’s trying to burn a hole through his skull with the sheer power of his mind. Tim turns the same dark, cherry red shade as his bass. 

“Dick, why is your bratty little brother watching us practice anyway?”

“It’s funny how he’s only _my_ brother when he’s annoying you,” Dick points out, then realizes Jason’s just doing what Jason does best: deflecting. “Really, Jason? He asks, glancing between him and Tim, who looks like he’s trying to crawl inside his hoodie. “He’s your _brother_.”

Jason rolls his eyes and spins on his stool. “Adopted. Doesn’t count.”

Steph chokes on her M&M’s. “Oh, that’s so not right.” 

“Please,” Jason points at her with a drum stick. “Like you haven’t checked him out.”

Steph’s freckles light up beneath her pink cheeks when she blushes.

“Uh huh.”

“Oh god,” Dick groans, burying his face in his hands. “This band thing was a bad idea. You’re all already turning into degenerates and we haven’t even played one gig.”

“It was a bad idea because you all suck,” Damian points out. 

“SHUT UP, DAMIAN,” everyone says. 

Dick sighs. At least they agree on _something_.


End file.
